


The Pleasures of Love

by FreeGrain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Confession, F/F, Fluffy, Jan '19 Drive Cleaning, Multichaptered, SuperAgentReignCorp, minus Kalex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: "It sucked when you found out that both of your crushes were in love with your sister. Alex Danvers found out the hard way.But now the feelings were back again and she tried to step back. She was respectful of Kara, Lena and Sam’s relationship. Because she loved them. And wanted them to be happy.Even if that wasn’t with her.…or so she thought."{SuperAgentReignCorp} {minus Kalex}{Kara x Lena x Sam x Alex}





	1. Foreword

Hello, Supergirl fans! It’s me, FreeGrain. As the author, I just wanted to give a little explanation before I upload this fic. 

Consider this a confession fic because that’s literally what it is. But as you can see, it’s for the ship, Superagentreigncorp. Each individual ship inside the poly-relationship will get their own chapter to show how their relationship developed. Just clarifying, incase anyone’s confused as to why so many ships are tagged. 

And to be clear: there is no romantic Kalex. Ever. 

This fic is out of chronological order because I feel it adds to the story. If you do want to reread in chronological order it goes: 

  * Chapter Two 
  * Chapter Three 
  * Chapter Five 
  * Prologue 
  * Chapter One 
  * Chapter Four 
  * Chapter Six 
  * Chapter Seven 



Reading in that order isn’t necessary but… do whatever you want. 

Thank you, have fun :) 


	2. Prologue

It sucked when you found out that both of your crushes were in love with your sister. Alex Danvers found out the hard way. 

From the moment Alex met Lena Luthor, she was drawn to her. Lena was beautiful, intelligent and so out of her league. There was no hope for anything there and besides, she was Kara’s friend —not hers. 

Lena came over quite often and Alex pined softly from the corner. They talked, yes, but it was never deeper than that. She wasn’t even sure if they were friends. She was just… her friend’s older sister to her. 

And then Lena got a new assistant: Samantha Arias. And Sam was gorgeous too, wonderful in ways she couldn’t even describe. Alex couldn’t help but fall in love with her. And Ruby was like a daughter to her. She knew Ruby saw her as a mom and maybe, she wanted that to be reality. 

They were more than crushes and she knew that deep down. The way her heart skipped a beat everytime she saw them or when her skin got warm when they talked to her. The way she dreamed about their soft smiles or their beautiful laughs. 

But years of repressing her feelings wasn’t going to suddenly be overturned for two women who probably wouldn’t even like her. So she ignored her feelings and went on with her life. 

So you’d understand that she felt a little bitter when she accidentally found out Kara was dating both of them. 

It was understandable, she guessed. The three were like soulmates, inseparable. There was no surprise from anyone when they finally told the rest of them. 

And she acted like she was happy about it. She was. She was overjoyed that Kara found not one person but two that loved her so much. After James, Adam and then Mon El, she knew Kara was insecure about herself. But she finally had a nice stable relationship. 

Lena and Sam were good for her. And she knew they loved her deeply. 

But it didn’t stop the slight clenching in her heart when she saw them all together.

After Maggie left, Alex often wondered what was in her future. She’d thought Maggie was the one. They even got engaged. She thought their love was stronger than anything other force on the planet. 

But she’d been wrong. She loved her time with her and she didn’t regret it but she’d been the first woman she’d been with. Where was her life to go from now? 

So she hooked up with Sara Lance, that gorgeous blonde who’d flirted with her from the start. And from there, it was only the comfort of having someone. 

She hated feeling jealous of Kara. She’d been jealous of her for so long when they’d been younger and then even into her older years. And she’d moved past it. 

But now the feelings were back again and she tried to step back. She was respectful of Kara, Lena and Sam’s relationship. Because she loved them. And wanted them to be happy. 

Even if that wasn’t with her. 

…or so she thought. 


	3. Chapter One

Alex sat on her sofa, flicking through the channels when she heard a knock at her door. She paused. She hadn’t been expecting anyone that night. But if they had ill intentions, knocking on the door might not have been the best idea. 

To her surprise it was Sam, looking windswept. She must have travelled quickly to her door. Alex immediately brushed herself down. 

“Sam,” she smiled. “I wasn’t expecting you. Come in.”  _ Wow, what a great start to the conversation.  _

Sam beamed, stepping in through the door. She swept in without hesitation and wrapped her in a tight hug. Sam was warm and her hair smelt like coconut. Alex wanted to just melt in her grasp but she took a deep breath and stepped back. 

“Hey,” Sam said with a smile. “I know, you weren’t expecting me, I should have called first… But I needed to talk to you....” She ran a hand through her hair and walked further into the room. “Um…” 

Alex closed the door. “Really? You’re making me nervous,” she teased, leaning on the counter. 

Sam arched an eyebrow. “Nervous?” 

“Should I be?”  _ Definitely.  _

Sam’s cheeks pinked slightly. “That depends.” 

Now that definitely made her wonder what the hell Sam was here for. It was almost half ten in the night, too late for her to casually be in the area. Especially on a school night. She’d driven out all the way to see her. On purpose. 

Suddenly feeling a little more on edge, she walked forward. “Here, do you want to sit down?” 

Alex settled down on the couch next to Sam, a little nervously. When she’d said she was nervous, she hadn’t been lying. Her heart was beating frantically in her chest. Sam had that effect on her. 

Sam leaned against the back, tilting her head. “Right, so… I don’t really know where to start.” She glanced down awkwardly before meeting her eyes. “Alex… we’re really good friends, aren’t we?” 

That was unbelievably pure and made Alex melt inside.  _ I’m so in love with her.  _

“Of course, we’re good friends, Sam,” Alex replied. “I mean, I’d hope so. Ruby already calls me mom. I’d hate to break her heart.” 

For some reason that statement made Sam flush red. 

“Well… that’s a good thing to mention,” Sam said, glancing to the side. “Ruby really does love you.” Alex frowned when Sam looked back, eyes soft. “And so do I.”

...was this her friendzoning her? Was this her way of saying she knew of her crush and that it wasn’t going to happen? Something cold formed in her chest.  _ How am I supposed to respond to that?  _

Apparently Sam saw that last question on her face because she immediately backpedalled and started blabbering. 

“Love you! Yes!” she said loudly. “But… I’m not finished! Wait, I swear I’m not- this isn’t- Alex…” 

Alex touched her shoulder gently, stopping her from her frantic panic. “Hey, hey. Look at me.” And Sam did. “It’s okay. I love you too.”  _ But as more. So much more.  _

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed. “Alex, I… there’s more to that statement.” She was blushing harder now, an expression she’d never seen before. It was  _ adorable _ . 

“It’s okay,” Alex nodded. “Take your time. I’m right here.” 

Sam looked down at her lap and took a deep breath. “So you know the way I’m dating your sister and Lena?” 

_ Gosh, don’t remind me. It’s everything I think about. I’m jealous. I thought we had something. But apparently we didn’t.  _ That’s what she thought. She hated herself for thinking it but she did. But that wasn’t what she said. 

“Yes?” 

Sam hesitated again but when she looked up, there was a steely glint in her eye. Determination. Alex froze when she took her hand, holding them tightly. 

“Alex, I love you. And I want to be with you.” 

For a minute Alex didn’t hear her. It didn’t register in her brain. She heard the words but the actual meaning was lost to her. She just stared at Sam in shock. 

_ Alex, I love you. And I want to be with you. Alex, I love you. And I want to be with you. Alex, I love you. And I want to be with you.  _

It rang over and over in her head until Sam moved, jerking her back to life. 

“Alex? I’m sorry for springing this on you, I… are you okay?” Sam sounded concerned.  _ Okay? I’m in shock… _

But it was wearing off and Alex felt herself break into a smile. Sam gazed back at her, a little confused but taking the smile as a positive thing. 

Alex leaned forward, caressing her cheek softly. “Can I kiss you?” 

Sam laughed, that wonderful beautiful laugh. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

Alex’s first kiss with Samantha Arias was as magical as she’d dreamed. It was romantic and passionate, but sweet and tender at the same time. There was no demand in her touch, no urging or rushing, because they knew they’d all the time in the world to work with. 

When they finally broke apart, Alex was breathless. Sam leaned her forehead against her, closing her eyes as they sat together. There was no need for words at this point. They both understood each other and knew where they were. 

“Hey…” Sam finally breathed. “I know it’s strange to ask… but it’s a school night and Ruby needs to be up early tomorrow… do you want to stay in my place tonight?” 

Alex knew that there was no ulterior motive in place. Sam wasn’t just trying to get her into bed. She just wanted to be with her with the time they could. 

Alex leaned forward and caught her lips were hers. “I’d love to.” 

Sam beamed back at her, moving in to sweep her into a hug. It surprised Alex but she quickly relaxed in her hold. Sam wrapped herself around her, pressing a kiss to her jaw. She smiled a little to herself. 

This was a dream come true. 


	4. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly... idk how this is but enjoy it anyway :)

“Lena, what is this about? It’s quite late, why are you still working?” 

It was almost 12 at night and Lena was just after calling Sam in for a meeting. She’d obliged of course, she knew her friend wouldn’t drag her back for something pointless. But she did often worry about Lena’s working hours. 

She often stayed late and rarely slept. She was concerned. 

Lena rose from her office chair and indicated towards the balcony. “Would you care to join me?” 

It was dark out and the stars would have gleamed overhead were they not in the middle of a bustling city. Sam leaned against the railings, gazing down at the swift cars and glowing nightlife. The city never slept, only shone brighter. 

Lena stood beside her, gripping the railing nervously. Or so Sam thought. Lena was on edge for some reason. She immediately thought the worst. 

Lena was one of the most powerful women in the world—if she was frightened there was a reason. And that reason probably wasn’t your average reason. 

Sam reached across and placed her hand atop hers. Lena jumped but didn’t dislodge her. 

“Lena, what’s wrong? You can tell me.” 

Lena chuckled. “I wouldn’t say something is wrong. I… it’s a little more complicated than that.” Her boss ducked her head and looked back across the city. 

A sudden wind picked up and she shuffled closer to her for warmth. Lena leaned into her, her grip tightening on her hand. For some reason, Sam felt her heart start to beat quicker. 

Being close to Lena had that effect on her. It made her stupid and nervous, talking too quickly and accidentally embarrassing herself. If it was anyone else, Sam probably would have been mortified by now

But Lena knew her better than that. She saw past her nervousness and encouraged her to keep going. 

_ “Speak your mind, Sam,”  _ she’d say.  _ “I know you’ve a brilliant head on your shoulders. I trust you. Just keep going and say what you want. Trust me.”  _

It was those words that pushed Sam forward. Working under Lena, she’d gone further than she’d ever thought she could. Before now, she’d been at office jobs or other things. But now she basically ran L-Corp in Lena’s place. 

Without her, she’d never have accomplished what she had. 

“Whatever it is, you can tell me,” Sam said softly. “Speak your mind… trust me.” 

Lena's lips quirked but it was replaced with a sadness Sam didn’t understand. It wasn’t sad, per say, but more a deep wistfulness. Like she knew it was over. 

“Lena?” Sam squeezed her hand. “Lena, everything’s okay, right?” 

Lena laughed that soft laugh of hers. It was the controlled one that she used in front of others. But never Sam. She never faked it for Sam. 

“Nothing what you’re thinking, Sam,” she murmured. “My life isn’t in danger, nor is yours. This is actually a more… personal problem.” 

And she thought Sam could help? Sam suddenly felt a little out of her depth. They were best friends—or she hoped they were at least. If something was going on with Lena, surely she’d have noticed? She wondered if she’d be better going to Kara for help. 

Lena nudged her with her hip, jolting her. “Cut it out,” Lena said playfully. “I can see your panic on your face. It’s something I know you can help with.  _ Trust me _ .” 

There they were. Those special words she’d come to associate with Lena. Trust me. And she did. She trusted Lena with everything she had. 

She knew their relationship was far more intimate than one ought to have with their boss but she trusted Lena with her life. She trusted Lena with  _ Ruby’s _ life. And she treasured nothing more than her daughter. 

Sam nodded, leaning her head across. They fit perfectly together; Lena’s head on her shoulder with hers on top. She slid an arm around her shoulder and drew her closer. 

“Speak your mind,” Sam breathed. “I trust you.” 

Lena exhaled softly, pressing closer to her. For a few seconds there was only silence before Lena finally started to speak. 

“I know this might be… a little inappropriate for your boss… but I’m asking this as your friend, Lena—not Boss, Lena,” she said quietly. “... em… would you care to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?” 

Lena and Sam had gone to dinner before but Sam knew that this time was different. If it wasn’t, she wouldn’t have made such a big deal out of it. Lena was careful and calculated. She wondered how long she’d taken to ask her this. 

Sam gave her hand another squeeze. “Are you asking me out?” 

Lena coughed, refusing to glance up at her. “I… um… yes. That’s exactly what I’m trying to do.” 

Her friend’s blush was highlighted by the gleam of the city below them. And she looked achingly beautiful—she always did. 

Sam pulled away and turned to face her. Lena gazed up at her, still blushing, looking unbelievably vulnerable. Sam smiled down at her before she took both her hands in her own. 

“I’d love to,” she answered, heart swelling at the way Lena’s eyes lit up. “I’ve been wondering when you’d finally ask.” 

Lena’s blush bloomed even more. “I… I… I’ve been trying to for a while,” she admitted. “I finally decided to be a bit more forward.” 

Sam arched an eyebrow. “Wait, how many of those  _ friend _ -dates were actually friend-dates?” She wondered if she was totally oblivious. Wouldn’t be the first time.

Lena laughed, rubbing her thumb across the back of hand. “Don’t worry, most of them were friendly. It’s only recently I attempted asking you out.” She chuckled. “Admittedly, I wasn’t very clear about my intentions and you thought it was just friendly.” 

The wind picked up again, sending a shiver through both of them. 

“I think we should step inside,” Lena said. “It’s getting a little cold out here.” 

Sam reached out and took hold of her arm. Before she could move, Sam leaned forward and caught her mouth in a kiss. Lena pressed back, wrapping an arm around her neck. The lights twinkled in the background, illuminating them in the night. 

Sam sighed against her mouth and when she pulled away, she couldn’t stop smiling. 

Lena’s cheeks were redder than she’d seen before but she was smiling brightly too. “I love you.” 

Sam felt her cheeks heat and hid her embarrassment with a cough. 

“I love you too.” 


	5. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not @ me taking forever to post this. I'm so sorry about taking so long, I've found it hard to write the past few months. I had this drafted so I tied it up and here we are! I hope you enjoy!

Lena nervously stood on the roof, trying to ignore the fact that it was insanely cold up there. Of course it was: she stood on the roof of the main L-Corp building, one of the tallest buildings in the city. At this height, the sun didn’t matter and all there was was wind. 

Okay, so maybe she was being a little dramatic but it was very cold. Breathing in deeply, she tugged her jacket tighter in an effort to take in some more heat. 

She waited patiently, eyes scanning across the city. Like many major cities, there were majestic skyscrapers gathered in the heart but further out, she spied small estates and patches of green. In her opinion, it was really all beautiful. All cities had their ugliness but from so high, she didn’t even notice them. 

Of all the cities she’d ever been to, National City had to be her favourite. For many reasons besides the geography. The people here were wonderful, the first ever friends she made she made here; her reputation started to be rebuilt here. It was a city she found hope in. 

“Lena,” a voice said from behind her. “You wanted to speak to me?” 

Lena turned to see Supergirl land on the roof, cape gently fluttering behind her. She was relieved. For all her patience, she wasn’t sure how long she’d manage to stand there. 

“Ah, yes, um… well, you see,” she started, struggling to find the words. “I… I reached out to you for a reason. An important one.” 

Supergirl cocked her head to the side. “I’m listening.” 

“It’s actually quite a personal reason,” Lena admitted, trying to ignore the warmth rushing to her cheeks. “See, normally I’d talk to Kara about something like this but as it involves her… I needed someone else’s opinion. I would have asked Sam… but I feel she might have a swayed view.” 

Supergirl’s eyes sharpened when she mentioned Kara, which was understandable as Lena reached out to her through Kara. Her best friend had been a little confused as to why she wanted to talk to her but couldn’t tell her. She hadn’t argued though. Lena was glad she trusted her that much. 

“I’m not quite sure I get what you mean,” Supergirl said. 

Lena started nervously wringing her hands. “Right. So you know that Sam and I are together, I love her. With all my heart." 

Supergirl nodded, though her confusion only grew. “Yes. I’m very happy for you but, um, what does that have to do with Kara?” 

“Well… let’s just say Sam isn’t the only one I love.” Lena sat down on a pipe and Supergirl joined her. “I… I’ve talked to Sam about it and she’s the same. We’re interested in having another person in our relationship.”  

“And that person… is Kara?” For some reason, Supergirl wouldn’t meet her eyes. But Lena didn’t mind, this  _ was  _ an awkward conversation about one of their friends.  

Lena nodded. “Yes. And I was wanting to ask you, does Kara feel the same? She’s a good friend of yours, isn’t she? How would you even ask someone that?” 

Supergirl was silent for a few seconds and Lena worried she screwed up. She was just so conflicted, she wanted a clear sign that this was the right step. She loved Sam so much but she also loved Kara. She only hoped her feelings were reciprocated. 

“She does.” 

Supergirl spoke so quietly she almost missed her. Lena tilted her head as she continued.  

“Kara loves you,” Supergirl said softly. “She’s suppressed her feelings because she wanted to be happy for you two.” 

Lena's heart did a somersault. Supergirl refused to look at her, which Lena completely understood. But she was overjoyed. Regardless of the answer, she still loved Kara as a friend. But to hear that her feelings were returned? It was more than she could ever dream of. 

“Thank you, Supergirl,” Lena called. 

Supergirl gave her a friendly wave and flew off into the distance. Lena smiled and headed back down the stairs. She had a reporter to talk to. 

* * *

Kara nervously tucked her hair behind her ears as she made her way up down to the park. Lena had called her down from a friendly lunch but she knew the real reason. Lena was going to confess her feelings for her, in person, supposed to be unknown to her. 

She had no idea how she was supposed to respond. She loved Lena but after hearing her confess on the roof, she’d almost had a freakout as Supergirl. But as Kara… she wasn’t supposed to know a thing about it. She loved Lena and she loved Sam. She wanted nothing more than to be with them. But she really wanted to be able to do that without exposing her secret identity. Oh, the troubles love brought along with its pleasures. 

“Kara!” 

Lena waved her over to where she’d gotten them a table. It was set under a tree with beautiful blossoms gently falling in the breeze, far enough away from cafe for them to have privacy. The whole setting was honestly so romantic. 

“Lena,” she smiled, taking her seat. “Hey.”

Lena had ordered them donuts already. She knew her so well. Kara reached out to take one from the plate when she noticed her hand was shaking. She tried to steady herself before she ate but it appeared Lena picked up on it. 

“So Kara… you seem on edge,” Lena commented. “Are you okay?”

Kara nervously adjusted her glasses and rested her hands on her lap. She gave Lena her best smile. “Okay? Haha, I’m fine…” 

Lena arched an eyebrow like she didn’t believe her. Kara was good at many things but lying to her best friends was never one of her talents. She had no idea how she managed to keep Supergirl a secret for so long. She sighed and shrugged. 

“Okay, you got me,” Kara admitted. “Supergirl… she mentioned a few things. And, I… sorry, I’m super nervous.” She laughed awkwardly. 

Lena’s eyes widened. “Oh, Kara! Supergirl wasn’t supposed to tell you! I’m so sorry.” She sighed and looked down at the table. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t want to pressure you to do anything, this was supposed to just be a gentle… talk. To see how things went.” 

Kara laughed again but she could feel her nerves calming. She relaxed, smiling at Lena. “And for the record, I do feel the same way about you. You  _ and  _ Sam. So…” 

Lena reached across the table and took her hand in hers. Her fingers were gentle. “So… I guess I avoided that awkward conversation, huh?” 

Kara gave her hand a squeeze. “I guess.” She grinned. “But I mean, I’m always up for hearing you talk about your feelings for me. Go ahead, compliment me.” 

Lena chuckled and leaned her chin on her free hand. The look in her eyes was positively adoring. Something fluttered in Kara’s chest. 

“Hmm…” Lena smirked. “You are one of the most beautiful women I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.” 

Kara felt her cheeks heat. There was doubt in her mind that Lena was sincere about that statement. “Go on,” she encouraged. 

Lena blinked softly. “And I think I may be in love with you.” 

If it had been anyone else, Kara might have panicked. Her past relationships had love and passion in them but the pacing was off. She hadn’t been able to say she felt the same and if she ever did, she was always too late. 

But Lena was different. She was Lena, and Kara believed her. 

She couldn’t help but smile at the woman she knew she loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, your feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> If you'd feel so kind, pop over [here](https://curiouscat.me/husky_wuzhe) and ask me a question!
> 
> For info on updates, please click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/profile).


End file.
